


Well met, well met, my own true love

by Lilliburlero



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: 18th Century, 18th Century True Crime, Ableism, Blood and Violence, Colonialism, M/M, Pastiche, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pirates, Slavery, Suicide, Treasure Island Compliant, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero
Summary: Being the entry for JAMES M'GRAW, in theMalefactors' Sanguinary Chronicle, Or: Infamy Descry'd to Extensive View, containing Accounts of the most Notorious Criminals from the Beginning of This Present Century, compil'd by Jno. Stockwood & Chas. Wm. Wheelwright, & publish'd by P. Catchpoll at Spy-glass Passage, Bristol, 1781.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Well met, well met, my own true love

**Author's Note:**

> Note: moderate violence (not sufficient to my mind for an Archive warning but ymmv), suicide mention, an unreliable narrator who unrepentantly holds the conservative attitudes of eighteenth-century white Englishmen about race, gender, sexuality, class, disability and religion.

JAMES _M’GRAW_ , PYRATE, DYED OF AN APOPLEXY AT _SAVANNAH_ , 1754

He was born at _Plymouth_ in or around the year 1682, his father being a Carpenter of _Lanarkshire_ who had come south to seek his Fortune because of the Broils occasioned in his native place by the _Conventicles_ , and his mother one _Jane Reynolds_ , to whom pertains a curious tale. She was to be married to a man named _Harries_ , and the Banns were said, but before they could come to the church door he was presst. A seeming honest Virgin, she waited for him, but then came news that his ship had been lost with all hands, so she accept’d the attentions of the _Scotchman_ , and they wedded soon after. One day _M’Graw_ returned from his work to find the House empty but for his son _James_ , still then in Swaddling-Clothes. The Serving-maid coming in after, sayd the Mistress had receiv’d a Sea-Captain, had sent her to fetch Rum for the unexpected Caller, and indeed she had been gone not upward of a quarter of an hour. Nathless, _Mrs M’Graw_ was never seen again, nor any trace of her Visitor left, and asked to describe him, the maidservant drew a very exact picture of _James Harries_. Consum’d with shame, the good Carpenter hang’d himself upon the Transom he had fashioned with his own Hands. The Child was fostered by his mother’s father, a fisherman of _Padstow_ , and he first went to Sea as a Volunteer, aged about Eleven years. 

From a boy he was of uncommon ability and Courage, and happening in his teens to sail under Admiral _Hennessy_ (then a Post-Captain), that liberal Gentleman recogniz’d a _Prodigy_ and made of him a _Protegé_. Thus, though without Connexions, he passt for Lieutenant in 1701. The Spanish wars then beginning, he most gallantly served Queen and Country, shewing no sign of the wickedness that shortly overtook him, and wholly subsumed his good Character as long as he should live. He had, ’tis said, no inclination to Drunkenness, Gaming or Women, until he was by his Mentor propos’d as an Adviser to _Thomas Hamilton, Viscount St Govan_ , who with more Ingenuity and Audacity than good sense, intended a Scheme for the pacification of the Pyrates of _New Providence Island_. Here began, through the elevation of one obscure to a position to which he was unfitted, the most thorough-going Ruin of a man like to have proved most steadfast in his proper Sphere, that can be imagin’d. 

Lady _Hamilton_ was a person as no Scandal can touch, as in pouring Pitch upon more of the same we do not speak of its Defilement. Until the lamentable occasions that we are here constrain’d to relate, more Pity than Blame attach’d to her Husband, as seeming to love her too well to expose her to his proper Repugnance as well as the generall Opprobrium. But upon the introduction of _M’Graw_ to their Sett, it was found that my lord's character was the more vicious, for it was his pleasure to act the W—e-master, and sell his good Lady to a low-born Seaman, himself o’erseeing the Proceeding. _Hard_ upon such violation of Degree _cometh_ , as its _Issue_ , Flout of Nature herself, and so ’twas sayd that the Lord became the Tar’s _Bardachio_. His Friends discovering this could not chuse but think him mad, and put him away in _Bethlem_ , the evil Consequence of their solicitude being, that the depraved and villainous _M’Graw_ escap’d Court Martial and the Gallows, and was dismiss’d the Service only.

After his cashiering _M’Graw_ is lost to our View for severall years together. Some say he took the _Alias_ of _Captain Flint_ , but if he did so he was not alone, for not a Host of Devils let loose upon the Earth could commit such Rapines and Murders, such Seditious Insurrections as are attribut’d to that infamous Name. A very antient Lady, upwards of four score years, whose father was the last Governor of _Carolina_ before the partition of that Province, attests that on her way to join her father, the ship upon which she took passage was taken, herself ransom’d, by Pyrates, and the man chiefly instrumental in her Rescue, and Restoration to her stricken Parent, she heard address’d by him as both _Flint_ and _M’Graw_. Moreover, in the Company of this man travelled one she recogniz’d as the erstwhile Lady _Hamilton_ , going by the Incognito of Mrs _Barlo_. They put themselves in the greatest of Danger in bearing her to _Charlestown_ , said she, and took no Reward. Should the Reader be astonisht, that so Chivalrous an action should be perform’d by one sunk in every form of licentious Iniquity, we direct him to the words of the Poet, concerning the Enemy of Mankind:

_That for the general safety he despis'd_  
_His own: for neither do the Spirits damn'd_  
_Loose all thir virtue_

That luckless Governor her Father was most feloniously assassinat’d when Pyrates blockading that Port made a sally ashore, to halt a Tryal of one of their number, but as to whether it was _England_ , _Vane_ , _Rackham_ , _Teach_ or _Flint_ the accounts differ, and all true Record is lost. And ’tis said the body of a woman exceeding like Mrs _Barlo_ was seen afterward in the Square, layd in a Coffin.

This _M’Graw_ was a man not much above middling Height, but with wondrous well-knit limbs, and strong in Body as in the Vices that dissipat’d it. As a young man he wore his own hair, which was red, and retain’d this Hew into middle Life, though then he croppt it, as if for the Wig he but seldom put on. His eyes were bright blue, his complexion more sallow than ruddy, and he kept his Teeth well and very white. His whiskers and Beard were red also. He was low-voiced, and not coarse in his speech, but convers’d with the Accents of a man that had receiv’d some Education, unless that he wish’d to terrify, and then none was his Peer for filthy and horrible Language. He was not vain or foppish in dress, as are some of his impudent kind, but instead drab and shabby, shewing his Neck, as if he lik’d not to feel anything close about it. He heeded in his Life never a verse of Scripture but one, that Injunction of _St Paul_ to the Men of _Corinth_ to Doff, and hardly was seen to wear a Hat.

After the putting down of Pyracy in the Bahamas, _M’Graw_ made his way, we know not how, to the Province of _Georgia_. There he was employ’d upon the first plantation of Mr _Ogglethorp_ , that would come to found the Town of _Savannah_. Properly call’d _Godalming_ , after its Proprietor’s home-place, this singular estate came to be known as _Sedalis_ , from the Self-denying motto that adorn’d its gate. Mr _Ogglethorp_ was an Improver, not only of Land and Livestock, that are with effort corrigible, but Men, who are not. In this he anticipat’d the Philanthropickal Optimists that to-day infest our Commonweal, but were in that sterner, simpler Time not so much heard from. 

From a letter wrote him by a Native of _Boundou_ , whose Manumission he later obtain’d, Mr _Ogglethorp_ conceiv’d his Abhorrence of Slavery, upon which there was, until his Quittance of the Province, a Prohibition absolute in _Georgia_ , so at first his Labourers were Englishmen pluckt from Spunging-houses, and the stronger of those Debtors that languisht in the _Marshalsea_ and the _Fleet_. He formed the Notion that Madmen too, should lose their Fetters, and menial, rustick toil was more healthfull for these than immurement. As he made known this Scheme, he found that many of the highest Families in the Land had some such warp’d Branch or Scion, for whose Disease the wilderness was securer, and better Fit than the unfrequent’d Lodge or dismall Garret of one of our English Country-Houses.

So it was that here at _Sedalis_ , _M’Graw_ met once again with _Thomas Hamilton_. They were known by the Fellows there as _Darby_ and _Joan_ , that were _ever uneasy asunder_ , and indeed, their Attachment was never broke again, but by Death. All who beheld their fraternal Amity were mov’d to remark that even in the most Infamous is not all Worthiness expung’d, and surely this Witness casts some Doubt upon the Report of London Tatlers, that the Connexion was Sodomitickal.

When war broke out with _Spanish Florida_ , _M’Graw_ was approaching three score years, but owing to his good Usage at the Plantation, in as hard Condition and good Health as a man half that number. General _Ogglethorp_ procur’d him a _Letter of Marque_ , to blockade and harry the Spaniards, but this Privateer was dislik’d by the Captains of his Majesty's Navy, for an over-weening Manner and seditious speech, which very materially contribut’d to the Confusion at _St Augustine_ , when he vociferously presst Commodore _Pierce_ to make an attack upon the Spanish port during the season of _Hurricanoes_ , leading to the loss of severall Ships. Of the failure of the Siege, _M’Graw_ was heard to say only that he hop’d the free _Blacks_ might again be given the run of _Fort Mose_ , for there were none like them on Earth for Love and Defense of Liberty, by which the gentle Reader might once again judge the Character of the notorious _Piquaroon_.

Meanwhile, _Hamilton_ serv’d to advise Gen. _Ogglethorp_ upon his dealings with the _Creek_ Indians, whose Language he had learn’d. A foremost Woman among them, that was called _Coosaponakeesa_ in the Native tongue, and _Mrs John Musgrove_ from her marriage to a Trader late dead of Ague, offer’d him Matrimony, for among those people a Man goes to live with his Wife’s Friends, and Inheritance falls along the mother’s Line, which, if it seem to us to offend against _Modesty Feminine_ and the Law of Property, is at least susceptible to Verification. Curious then to tell, that these Indians hate Adultery worst of all Crimes, and perhaps it was his prov’n Lenity to that Vice that occasion’d his Refusal, though he sayd, very prettily and sadly, that it was not because he could not love, but that he would too greatly love, and Experience hath taught him that a Union in which Love was intermixt with Policy was very deleterious to the health of both Parties, but especially the Wife. _M’Graw_ , on hearing it, rail’d at him three Nights without Lett or Cease, calling him the Fool of the World, charging he might have quit this _Creeping-Jesus_ Civilization and lived out his days an upright Savage, at length falling on his Neck and kissing him, both men wept.

Gen. _Ogglethorp_ , in disgrace for his Rout at the Siege of _St Augustine_ , took ship for England under a false Name, and was seen in _Georgia_ no more. He left the widow _Musgrove,_ who had marry’d a Parson by the name of _Bosomworth_ , 100 _l._ with Promise of the Same as an Annuity, which he never payd, and a Diamond Ring. To Hamilton he left the Charge of _Sedalis_. He and _M’Graw_ stript the House of its Plate and Movables, and sold all these, themselves continuing to reside in the Factor’s Cabin.

The Plantation-masters of Georgia chaf’d under the Proscription of Slavery so, to hear them, a man might think ‘twas they who wore Chains. At length, the Trustees of the Province, fearing its Fortunes might altogether sink in Competition with the _Carolinas_ , agreed to lift the Ban. Very smartly the Masters made shift to import _Africans_ skill’d in the Cultivation of Rice, Cotton and Mulberry-trees, but they prov'd not so nimble as _Hamilton_ and _M’Graw,_ who did use the Moneys rais’d by their Theft to help steal the Slaves into _Florida_ , where if they once became _Papists_ enjoy’d the Protection of the _Spanish King_ , committing thus a Double Larceny, of Assets from their Rightfull Owners, and Souls from Salvation by True Religion.

At this same time, _Mrs Bosomworth_ appeal’d to the Trustees to Ratify the grant made to her by her Cousin, the son of Emperor _Brims_ , of the Islands of _Sapelo_ , _Ossabaw_ and _St Catherines_. A Delegation of _Creek_ came in support of her Claim, but she herself was excluded from the place of Assembly, on the very proper ground of her Sex. She Beguil’d her Wait with Rum and the company of _James M’Graw_ , who doubtless it was egg'd her to rush into the Room, calling herself Empress and Sovereign, saying she had every Man in these Nations at her Commandment, which England should soon know to her Cost. When the Magistrates made to arrest her, _M’Graw_ drew, and say’d she should have his Protection if she wish’d it, and though she, showing very Demure the Christian part of her Bringing-up, say'd she accept’d none but her Husband’s, the Constables strangely lost their Zeal, and did not convey her to the Lock-up, but allowed her to return to _Sedalis_ to await Mr _Bosomworth_. He proposing to make a Publick Admission of Regret for his Wife’s Phrensy, and henceforth he would Bridle this Scold, speaking as a Husband ought on both their Behalfs, that were one Flesh, _M’Graw_ snatch’d him by the Bands and, unsheathing his Knife, reply'd that _Ovid_ tells of how sweet _Philomel_ sang in recompense of a Tongue, and if he wish’d to ascertain the workings of the Bargain in Reverse, he would happily put his Blade at the reverend Gentleman’s service. Thus there was no more talk of Apology. This whole aforesaid Proceeding angered her Indian Menfolk as greatly as it did the Colonists, and only with much Persuasion and after many Years did the Princess _Coosaponakeesa_ claim a Moiety of the Lands bequeath’d by her Cousin.

The Revenues from _Sedalis_ continuing to fail, the originall Supply of Lunaticks and Debtors having dry’d, and _Hamilton_ insisting on paying his Hands a Wage in addition to their Keep, General _Ogglethorp_ wrote from England ordering the Estate put up for Sale, _Hamilton_ and _M’Graw_ to share the Commission. The neighbouring Masters, believing from their Eschewal of Slave-labour that they dealt with Soft-headed Enthusastick Asses, offer’d very low, and were rebuff’d, until upon a Negotiation in the Library there broke out a savage Quarrel. None who was Witness to the Brawl had the Pow’r to tell a tale to the Magistrate, but ’twas found that Hamilton first took a Ball in his Bosom, fir’d from the Pistol of the Purchaser’s Agent, whereupon that Unfortunate was disarm’d, had his Brains dash’d out with a small Bust in Alabaster of the Emperor _Marcus Aurelius_ , and his two Servants their Throats cut. So mortall afear’d were his People of _M’Graw_ , that none report’d the Fracas until he was fled and gone four Nights, after burying the Body of his Friend in the private Grave-plot abutting the Labourers’ Barracks. The other Corpses he left in the Library, cover’d by a Bed-sheet, upon which was writ, with a clove-hitch’d Line drawn beneath as if to decide the Matter, in a hand quite astonishing neat, since that his Ink was their Blood, _Caveat Emptor_.

It must be assum’d that _M’Graw_ return’d to the Sea, from whence he came, like unto the _Sealchie-Spirrits_ in the tales of old _Shetland_ Wives. He may be glimps’d in the grim _Anecdota_ of the Sea-taverns, here at _Port of Spain_ , there at _Caraccas_. ’Twas said he sail’d with a Crew of seeming Dotards, Antient like Himself, that was close to his Three Score and Ten, or Lame and Blind, that their Prey might rate them low, and think them easily shook off, that then prov’d in despyght of their Debilities the most desperat Villains ever to come alongside and board, slicing their Victims like so much Roast Pork. He lur’d faithful Men to his Service with Fabled Promise of a _Cache_ lain buried on an Unchart’d Isle, that they should share in when this Short-hauling was done, but so does every Buccaneer, that if all were true, Gold Coins and Jewels should no longer be Commodities, but Common as Pebbles, and for having no Want of them, Men would not want them.

After severall years of this Squalid and Evil Life, he was carry’d ashore and upriver to _Savannah_ , a dying Man. The Town having prosper’d and greatly grown, and he being much diminisht by Sickness, none recogniz’d the Butcher of _Sedalis_. He set up in an Inn with his Sea-Chest, and was for a time a source of Curiosity and Fear, that some young Bravoes pretendedly admir’d, for the melancholy Song he raspt in his broken old Voice, concerning the Fight of a lone Man against Fifteen, or Seventy-Five, or the Whole World, that ended with the Foes Dancing upon his Dead Breast, and continuall stream of the Visitors to his Apartments, that were all the deepest-dy’d Rogues that walk’d, yet very free when they chose, with Treats of Rum and the Loose-ended talk of the Sea. 

But he linger’d Week after Week, sleeping all Day, receiving his Ruffians half the Evening, and when they had fallen asleep from Drink discoursing loudly with his own self, as there were Ghosts in the Room, and paid not his Reckoning. Though the Inn-keeper was not a timid Soul, this all present’d a most ghastly and unsavoury Aspect, and it took him some time to _screw his Courage to the sticking-Place_. When that he did, he had just shut up Shop for the Night, and went to confront the obstreperous Guest, that had half-a-dozen, his Quarter-master, his old gunner and others, spunging there. But they were drowsy and torpid with Liquor, and so he addressed himself to the man in the Bed, putting his Case that the Score might be settl’d. _M’Graw_ rais’d himself very rigid off the Bolsters, and seeming to speak to one in the Passage behind mine Host, who had asked his Name, say’d, softly smiling, _M’Graw. Do you not know me, my dear? Your Darby. Your own Darby, M’Graw, Darby M’Graw._ But as it seem’d the Phantasm receded, he clutcht at Air, screaming the same Name, intersperst with Oaths and Demands for Rum, and flinging himself from the Bed, collaps’d on the ground, where he instantly dy’d. The Din rous’d his Companions, and able to bear no more, the Publickan turn’d on his heel, droppt his Light and fled away, yet not before he saw that dead man’s face was as blue as the Cloth in which his Head was Wrappt, as is very usual in an Apoplexy, from the Action of Blood to the Head. 

Thus the Soul of this Sea-Fiend, the Reader may be assured, depart’d where best she might find her Home, in the year of Grace 1754. His mortall remains were interr’d in the Churchyard at _Bull-street_ , and by an Instruction found in his Chest his Ship-mates digg’d up those of _Hamilton_ , and had them layd in the same Grave. There a ſtone might still be seen, graven but with the two Names, and this Legend, Impious as it is Impertinent: 

_To Ourselves._  
_For No-one Else._  
_Is Like to Concern them-selves_  
_With Our Welfare_  


**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Child Ballad 243, 'The Daemon Lover', version B.
> 
> I have invented a subsidiary viscountcy held by the Earl of Ashbourne to give Thomas a courtesy title.
> 
> 'That for the general safety he despis'd': Milton, _Paradise Lost,_ book 2, ll.481-3
> 
> I think it's pretty much impossible to get history, Stevenson and _Black Sails_ to align, so any resemblance to historical accuracy is purely coincidental, but I hope it's also true that no history was harmed or mutilated in the making of this fic; everything that isn't done by a fictional character actually happened in some form or another, except that Mr Bosomworth did actually apologise for his wife's outburst to the Trustees of Georgia.
> 
> For the interested, I've also written a [commentary](https://lilliburlero.dreamwidth.org/238141.html) on this fic.


End file.
